


【hpss】梦

by 风吟 (Fengyin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyin/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E5%90%9F
Summary: 有些梦明明很荒唐，却又让人信以为真
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	【hpss】梦

**Author's Note:**

> 一个梦衍生的无脑小短篇，战后文，两人在霍格沃茨职教

黑魔王死了很久了，Severus也不再需要背负秘密，生活开始变得惬意，虽然他依旧咄咄逼人，当然，主要是针对格兰芬多，但没了那份压抑威胁，更像是个活着的人，一个鲜活的人。

这天，他做了一个梦，梦里有他还有Potter，Harry Potter。

这是一个很荒唐的梦，Severus想，他不会如梦里那般怯懦，靠别人保护，而且这个人还是一个Potter。

没什么起因，或者是记忆太模糊，他只知道，他在一栋楼里，和Potter，还有一堆其他人一起玩水枪？！！

多么可笑的梦，他竟然会拿着那玩意！而且还输得很惨！！

梦里的他浑身湿淋淋的站在那儿，没有表情，看着别人组队互相打掩护，心里没来由的有些，羡慕？！！

是的，就是羡慕，每回忆到这里，就只有羡慕这一个词盘旋在脑海里，挥之不去，Severus嘴角勾起一抹嘲笑，嘲笑这样一个无脑低端的词竟然会出现在自己身上。

然后Potter出现了，带着失神了的Severus离开，他说，“我会保护你的。”

他背起Severus，往楼梯上走，一层，两层，或许很高也或许很矮，他们停在了最后一层，“你只需要看着，我会给他们所有人好看。”

Harry把Severus从背上放下，让他站在一个安全的地方，自己站在楼梯口，挑衅着其他所有人。

坚实的背，飞扬的发，温暖的阳光，满天的水花，还有那从身体各处蔓延出来的安心的感觉，就像天塌了，身前的人也会帮他顶住一样……

那感觉，该死的，很舒服！

Severus抬手捏着自己的眉头，努力想把自己从梦境中拽出来。

多么荒唐的一件事！怎么会，怎么会有人愿意挡在他面前，把他护在身后？承接着所有风暴，把宁静留给他？

可他相信了，至少在梦里的那一刻，他相信那个人会替他撑起一片天，可是，那个人是个Potter。

Severus无法控制自己不去回忆那一段梦境，那一种感觉。所以，当他迎面撞上Potter时，都没有反应过来。

但他并没有摔倒在地上，那个Potter及时环住了他的腰，让他免于与大地亲密接触。

“Severus？你看起来有些心不在焉。”Harry有些担忧的看着怀里的人，撞到自己，即使被自己抱着也还没反应过来，也不挣扎，还游离在自己的思绪中。

Harry突然有点想笑，当然他也确实笑了。

Harry啄了啄Severus的唇角，环着人的手开始小动作不停，终于怀里的人有了反应。

Severus很快注意到了自己的情形，但他没有挣扎，眯眯眼，“如果你还知道自己在哪，就赶紧把你的爪子拿走！”

“遵命，Sev。”Harry说着，丝毫没有放手，语气带着调侃，“这要是战时，Sev，你可是要把性命交代了的，在想什么？”

“无可奉告！”

Harry也不生气，耸耸肩，他就知道会这样，移开手，看着Severus，好像再说，他这么听话，他是不是该奖励他一下。

Severus丝毫不理会Harry，转身就走，Harry也自然而然的跟在Severus身后。

当走到一个楼梯口时，Severus停住了，一个念头，控制不住的滋生出来，如果，如果他从这里摔下去……

几乎是在念头成型的瞬间，Severus直接向前倒了下去，也在这瞬间，他后悔于自己如此愚蠢的动作，万一，万一Harry并没有护住他，或者根本就没打算护住他呢？或许他来得及给自己一个无杖魔法，可他不想，他想到了那个梦，那个该死的梦，或者他相信那个Potter……

他闭上眼准备迎接即将到来的命运。

他被抱住了，由于惯性又往前滚了几圈后，他压在了一个人身上。

真好，Severus想，他睁开眼，看到那双绿色眸子充斥着愤怒，不由得嘴角勾起一抹笑。

“你在干什么！那么高的楼梯就直接往下摔！”Harry愤怒的咆哮着，天知道他看到Severus直接往楼梯下倒时有多害怕，他庆幸自己及时的抱住了Severus，他不敢想象Severus受到哪怕一点点伤害……

“Potter，我想，你的第一反应或许是该抽出你的魔杖。”Severus完全没有压抑自己突然的好心情，说出的话也完全不具备往日的气势。

Harry翻身将身上的男人压在身下，眯着眼，看着心情突然很好的男人，不语。

“我想，我们只是从楼梯上摔下来，最多骨折，应该还不至于让你忘记如何说话，Potter。”Severus难得的没有反抗，看着男人沉默，竟然主动挑起话题。

“你很开心。”

“我相信你的眼睛只是近视，而不是瞎。”

“因为我救你？还是你相信我会救你？还是我正如你所希望一样救了你？”

……

……

“Potter，我想你该先从我身上起来，毕竟这里是公共区域。”Severus将视线从Harry身上移开，硬巴巴转移话题，他才不要向Potter解释那个该死的梦还有自己反常的行为，即使他已经答应了不拒绝他的追求。

Harry也意识到周围的情形，起身，然后去拉Severus起身，Severus趁机凑到Harry耳边，“谢谢，”甚至还在其脸颊一侧落下一个吻。

说完Severus也不管Harry的反应，直接快步离去，颇有些落荒而逃的意味。 然而，此时的Harry还没从Severus那一句谢谢和亲吻中反应过来。

天呐，Sev竟然主动亲了他，虽然亲的脸，该死的，自己怎么就把人放走了！！！

心花怒放的狮子开始往人办公室走去，不行，他得亲回去！

那边，Severus坐在自己办公室的沙发上，手指不自觉的敲击在沙发上，一下又一下，毫无章法的频次，彰显出他的心不在焉，还有些紧张。他意识到他的之前的动作太过于露骨，像是暗示，暗示Harry过来，但愿那个蠢狮子不要过来！

然而，那个蠢狮子已经推门进来了，还顺手将门反锁。

“Sev。”

“嗯？”

“我可以吻你么。”

……

“那我就当你默认了。”

Harry揽过Severus，直接吻上，没有预想中的挣扎，这让Harry不自觉的加深了这个吻。

只是一个吻，有些久，但是还是会结束，但不妨碍会有下一个或者下下一个，但不是现在。 Harry看着Severus，眼睛亮晶晶的，他已经知道这个结果，但他，还是想听他亲口说出来。

“我想，我很信任你，”Severus开口，他知道Harry想听他说出来，所以他愿意说出来。 声音带着些沙哑，Severus继续说，“我也不知道为什么，就在刚才，我都不知道我会这么信任你，放任自己处于危险，只是因为你，因为你在我身边。”

“我不知道，这样算不算是爱，我不排斥你的接触、亲吻，我只是觉得很怪，你是我的学生，我的年纪比你大那么多……”

Harry虔诚的吻了吻他的唇，阻断他的话，“这就够了，已经非常非常多了。你只需要做你自己，不拒绝我，剩下的交给我来。”

“我爱你，所以，我会让你慢慢爱上我，你看，你现在已经在慢慢爱上我了，我很开心，真的，我不在乎你之前的经历，那是我没法参与、挽回的过去，我只能遗憾，但你的未来一定会有我！” “我不在乎你的年龄，我只恨自己没能早生几年，早点陪在你身边，但我真的很感谢梅林，让我遇到你爱上你，即使经历了那么多磨难，我还是留在了你身边，没有错过你。”

“我会等到那一天的，等到你亲口告诉我你要和我在一起，一辈子！”

完。


End file.
